


［好兆头good omens/CA］只有圣水才能燃起地狱之火

by THE_FANs



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_FANs/pseuds/THE_FANs





	［好兆头good omens/CA］只有圣水才能燃起地狱之火

书店的门被重重关上，门外的牌子变成了“CLOSED ”，门上的帘子也被拉下来。  
门口的那堆书简直就是重灾区，克罗里大手一挥，好多书就掉在了地上，阿兹拉斐尔被克罗里压在上面，双腿环着克罗里的细腰。  
两人在一段法式热吻之后微微分开，阿兹拉斐尔满脸通红的说：“天哪，你可真坏，你不是说来看看我的书店么，你为什么现在……”  
“哦谢谢夸奖，我就是个坏恶魔，我也确实是来看你的书店的，”克罗里抬起头随便看了两眼，“看完了。现在我得满足你了。”说罢又要吻下去。  
“不…我已经很满足了，”阿兹拉斐尔扯出一个勉强的微笑，“毕竟我们已经吃过晚餐了对吗，现在我们应该睡觉了。”  
“我是准备睡觉……和你一起。”克罗里一只手控制了准备反抗的阿兹拉斐尔的两只手，另一只手开始解阿兹胸前的扣子。  
“NO！我是个天使！我不能和恶魔…做这个……”胸口的扣子全部被打开，露出了白花花的肉肉，阿兹开始害羞了。  
克罗里看着害羞的身体都染上了一丝丝粉色的阿兹，下身某个地方涨的更大了。  
“我是引诱人类尝禁果的恶魔，我该做的就是引诱你共度良宵，现在，听话，乖乖的把你这身衣服脱了，不然我就撕掉了。”  
“哦不你不能这样！这衣服是我最喜欢的一套了！”阿兹拉斐尔委屈的说。  
“所以你自己快脱！”  
“哦我的天哪，克罗里你真坏！我是我见过的最坏的恶魔了！”阿兹拉斐尔便脱边委屈的说道。  
“裤子也脱了，不然我就用地狱之火烧了，你知道的，烧了的东西就再也变不回来了。”  
阿兹拉斐尔的眼泪溢满了眼眶，“那你总能回避一下吧，转过身去总行吧。”阿兹偷偷的用手擦了擦眼角。  
克罗里心疼了一下下，要不…不行，不能心软，别人今天晚上又不能把天使吃到嘴了，还得哄他……于是克罗里转过身。  
阿兹拉斐尔咬着嘴唇，心一横就把裤子脱了，不知所措的站在原地。  
克罗里听见身后没有动静了，就缓缓地转过身，发现可爱的天使阿兹拉斐尔已经乖乖的脱光了衣服，不知所措的站在那。  
克罗里一只手按住阿兹的头，保证他在吻他的时候不会乱动，另一只手在阿兹的背后乱划，阿兹渐渐的有些站不住。  
克罗里贴心的张开翅膀，抱着阿兹到了一张小小的床边。沿路扇乱了好多书，阿兹没看见也就没说。  
把阿兹轻轻的放在床上，克罗里收起翅膀，把阿兹拉斐尔的两腿抬起来，自己跪在阿兹两腿之间，手开始向下乱摸。  
摸着摸着，克罗里觉得自己出现了幻觉，下面怎么两个穴？  
然后克罗里盯睛一看，holy shit！阿兹有小唧唧，还有小妹妹，还有后穴！  
“我的天哪阿兹拉斐尔，你简直就是天选的最完美的天使！”克罗里忍不住在阿兹拉斐尔耳边轻叹到。  
阿兹拉斐尔这时，花血正被克罗里玩弄着，两只手捂住脸，两条腿被克罗里强迫着不能合上，鼻子哼哼出声音。  
“嘿天使！”克罗里扯着阿兹的手，强迫他看：自己从阿兹花穴抽出的手指，上面沾着天使的淫水。“这就是圣水！”  
然后克罗里把阿兹的手放到自己小唧唧上：“感觉到了吗，这就是跳动的地狱之火，哦天哪，看来那天的身体转换是不够的，今天我们还得接受一次圣水和地狱之火的洗礼。”  
“我的老天哪，你在胡说些什么？”阿兹喘着粗气凶克罗里，可是现在实在是一点杀伤力都没有。  
“我知道你想要的！”克罗里轻轻摸了一下就摸出了一手淫水，他也不浪费，就着淫水正好开拓了后穴，水不够了就再扣扣花穴，再往后穴送。  
“你到底想干嘛！”阿兹被玩弄了半天，身体空虚的不行，被玩弄的都快虚脱了，还不见克罗里有其他动作。  
“小天使，就快了。”克罗里把第四根手指也插进后穴，看见天使没有什么太大的反应，就凑到天使耳边：“阿兹，你知道蛇有两个生殖器官的对吧？”  
乘着阿兹拉斐尔愣神的时候，克罗里变回了本体，毫不犹豫的把两个生殖器官都插进了阿兹拉斐尔的穴里。  
天使从来没有经受过情爱，前面翘的高高的生殖器官就这样被刺激射了。  
花穴和后穴同时剧烈收缩，逼的克罗里吐起了信子。  
克罗里长长的红红的带着小倒刺的舌头轻轻的舔了舔阿兹拉斐尔的小唧唧，然后直奔着胸前两点去了。底下的两根也没闲着，立马开始重重地抽插。  
冰凉的蛇身缠绕在腰上，微微温热的信子在舔胸口的豆豆，火热的生殖器官在插自己的穴，阿兹拉斐尔被这温差狠狠刺激到了，不停的收缩自己的两个穴。  
这可苦了克罗里，本来就硬的不行的生殖器官被阿兹拉斐尔夹得抽插更加缓慢了，生怕一个没忍住就早泄，以后天使翻起旧账说自己那方面不行。  
花穴里的生殖器官不痛不痒的蹭着g点，阿兹渐渐的不满足了，他挺起腰，正好赶上克罗里也挺腰。这一下正好撞上了g点和前列腺两个点，把阿兹拉斐尔撞的翻着白眼尖叫，前面的生殖器官又涨涨的想射。  
克罗里抓住了这个机会，往阿兹腰下又缠了一圈，强迫阿兹抬起腰，抽插的速度也快了起来，一下一下都全部顶在阿兹拉斐尔的敏感点上，阿兹被顶的嗓子发哑，喊都喊不出来，嘴巴张着，口水都止不住流出来。  
克罗里又重重地顶了几下，阿兹的花穴开始剧烈收缩，夹得克罗里头皮发麻，忍不住就跟着高潮的花穴一起高潮了，阿兹的小唧唧也抖了几下，把白液射在了自己白白的肚子上还有黑色的蛇身上。  
经历这双重高潮的阿兹射完了之后，立马白眼一翻晕了过去。  
这一晕把克罗里吓坏了，立马变回人形给阿兹按压胸口人工呼吸。  
所以阿兹拉斐尔又是被克罗里吻醒的。  
“哦阿兹你醒了，我以为你怎么了呢，我在为你做人工呼吸。”  
“我的天哪，刚才我经历了什么，我好像很舒服，可真的好累。”  
“刚才是我太过分了，没有考虑到你是第一次，现在我就用一根插你好么宝贝。”  
“克罗里，别叫我宝贝，我们是敌人！”阿兹被一根棍子捅着花穴，还要糯唧唧的反驳。  
于是阿兹的反驳完全被接下来毫无章法的乱插打乱了。  
“敌人？我的小天使，你看看现在是你的敌人克罗里在用大鸡巴插你。”  
这几下插的，快感完完全全累积在体内，直接把阿兹捅出了眼泪，“哦，好的，是克罗里在…插我…你慢一点好不好~”天使抽抽搭搭的哭起来，克罗里不得不放慢速度，一下一下慢慢的推进去，然后突然狠顶g点一下。  
天使舒服的叫出声，脸也直接红出一个新色号。  
这样反复四五次，刚才的哭腔完全被情欲的淫叫遮盖住了。天使不由自主的把腿张的更大，希望恶魔能再往里插一点。  
“哦阿兹，我知道你在想什么。”善解人意的恶魔变回蛇的样子，把一根更粗更长的生殖器官狠狠的插进阿兹的花穴。  
另一根，“握住他们。”克罗里把它和阿兹的小唧唧放在一起，并让阿兹握住。  
阿兹拉斐尔只好两只手勉勉强强握住。  
克罗里用眼睛确定了阿兹拉斐尔握好了，便开始新一轮的抽插。  
自己的生殖器官和别人的放一起磨可太刺激了，更何况还有一根粗壮的大鸡巴在插穴，天使脑中出现了这些肮脏的，只有在地狱才会出现的想法，可天使还来不及细想，就感觉穴里的生殖器捅到了什么。  
一瞬间阿兹拉斐尔浑身发麻，手软的快握不住任何东西，克罗里也不在意松开的手，仿佛认准了哪里，每一次都狠狠的往那里捅。  
“小天使，如果没猜错，那里是你的子宫对吧？你这下可能会怀上我的小蛇了！”克罗里动作不停，嘴里的话也不停，这彻底击垮了阿兹拉斐尔的最后一道防线，他的身体随着克罗里的抽插运动起来，到了最后容忍克罗里顶着子宫口把精全射在了子宫里。  
“哦亲爱的阿兹拉斐尔小天使，我猜在这场圣水和地狱之火的比试中，还是我更胜一筹呢。”  
天使阿兹拉斐尔耳边响起了恶魔克罗里欠揍的声音。


End file.
